New Neighbors
by ThirdWheelLexi
Summary: Sophie and I move into a House together, But what happens when our Favorite characters come to life and live next to us, Have fun reading ThirdWheelLexi


-Knock knock-

"Fuck Sophie someone is here, the fuck do we do?" I yelled "well first stop yelling they can probably hear you and second it could just be my family checking on us this is our first day" she replied, we had just bought a house on the riverside and it was a really big and nice one. We both had great jobs and we had been saving for two years until we were both old enough to move out. So we only moved today.

Apparently there was another house for sale next to us.. they hadn't moved in yet but they bought it

I hope they're nice

Anyways..

I opened the door to three faces well one was turned to me looking at a girl yelling "GUESS WHO'S LEGAL NOW?" –sighs- .the fucking prick. The First looked like a humanised Karkat with ginger hair and dark under eyes he had olive eyes and freckles, the other looked Older and he looked like Kankri and he had brown hair and blue eyes and a cute red sweater, the other was blonde with tinted glasses and a Dave shirt.

He turned and looked at me "anyways, I'm Dave this is Kyan and Kai" he said with no expression "we're moving in next door and we saw another furniture truck at your house and thought we'd come over and say hey because of the situation of this coincidence in time" Kyan babbled on and on and on Kai was just standing there while putting his hand over Kyan's mouth.

Come to think of it they look like Dave, Karkat and Kankri.. fuck we have to ask

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked politely "yes thank you" Kai said while walking in, It looked like Kyan was the oldest as he chatted to Sophie, Dave and Kai

I thought we would go to their house and help unpack before dinner, obviously sushi, Sophie had never tried it before but we told her to at least eat one and then ended up ordering more.

She fucking loved it.

"So Dave I have to ask you something," I began, he nodded "do you like Homestuck?" I asked they all gagged and stared at me smiling "knew it" I added "you guys are really good at cosplays by the way you look like the actual characters ..or what they're supposed to look like .. well not 'supposed' to but you know" I added again, they all sighed "Anyway I am gonna die of sleep exhaustion if I don't sleep soon so Sophie and I should go, thanks for letting us help and thanks for having us!" I said "you can come over again tomorrow" Sophie added.

When we got into the house I put on PopAsia and started to unpack more boxes "Kitchen and Dining, Hmm?" I said knowingly I unpacked 3 boxes and accidently broke a plate when Sophie came out "you aren't even tired are you?" she said with her hands on her hips "Nope" I replied "Okay then" she said while jumping over me and then jumped onto the lounge and onto the broken glass "AHHH HOLY SHIT!" she screamed "What is it holy shit what is it bro?" I asked trying not to get to scared she pointed to her ass, I rolled my eyes and got my car keys, I flipped her up and lifted her to the car, Kyan, Dave and Kai ran over "the fuck happened and nice PJ's by the way" Dave only made it worse "She sat on broken glass" I replied not taking my eyes off Sophie "we're taking her to the hospital if you want to come" only Kai and Kyan said yes "Nah I've got to go get John for our date" Dave said "good luck Dave" I yelled "you too!" he yelled back.

I started the car and Sophie screamed again "OW OW WO WOWOWOWOWOWOWOQ" She screamed out it was like that the whole way I even went over the speed bumps :D

Okay so we got there and she had to get sedated XD (we all would laugh Sophie would I wouldn't blame her though) I turned to them "Okay so when she wakes up and we leave, we don't laugh and Mock her okay?" I said firmly I knew I could say it like that cause I know Karkat, and especially his reactions "Hey you aren't a bad leader by the way" I said smiling and walking to Sophie's room, he just stood there gawking, he knew that I knew about everything.

"Uh Alex Hancock?" the doctor said "Can you tell me how the incident happened and Ms. Lanes details?" he added "I had broken a plate unpacking a couple of hours ago and she accidently sat on the glass that I had completely forgotten about, and she is 16 and 10 months is she okay to come home?" I said as she walked out of the doors, I quickly walked up to her and hugged her "she can go home now Ms. Hancock have a nice night" he said "thanks Sir you too!" I yelled as we walked out of the main entrance Kai laughed "Sir?" he mocked "Shut up I have respecting issues, pretty much the opposite of spider bitch" I said imitating her by throwing my arms up.

We drove back safely and quietly because the radio was on and Sophie was on pain killer drugs in the back with Kyan "so Karka- Kai you sing?" I asked "I have once or twice and you can call me Karkat cause both of you know just don't tell anyone else..o-okay" he said staring at the floor, I smiled and took the opposite road to the short.. time for the long "Shit sorry" I looked back in my rear view mirror, no one said anything they were fine with it, so I drove on "Gum?" everyone took a piece even Karkat did

Whoa

Fuck

I didn't know he liked gum at all

My favourite song came on and I hummed along "Ruuude" Sophie sang sleepily and then yawning, I got my phone out and Told Kankri to record her, She was so good actually, she had never sung before so this was big.. really big "she's a fucking pro" Karkat whispered, I accidently went over a speed bump to hard and she started screaming and crying at the same time XD ha-ha lel, "So is Tez here?" I asked, while Sophie was still singing like a fucking boss "You're Terezi, as Sophie is girl Gamzee.. I guess" He said a little flushed I blushed a little too "hahacha~ taths doog causse she licks you toooOOo~ Karkleg~" Sophie drifted her words again we all just started laughing but I knew that this shit wasn't meant to be happening, but I didn't care I needed to do anything to keep them here.

When we pulled up to the driveway Gamzee was wheeling Tav inside of Karkat's house "But I thought that Sophie was.. Oh~" Karkat you fucking player X3 "hey you wanna come in and meet everyone?, well everyone that's showed up oh and don't worry gamzee can't go sober here" Kankri suggested, I nodded and got Sophie in my arms and held her like those princess movies and her blanket and headed inside, not everyone was here but a lot of them Gamz, Nep, Tav, Kan, John, Dirk and Jake, everyone was warm and polite and Jakes voice ohh~ I could fucking melt.

"Oh Hai" I said with my best kitty face, Nepeta walked up to me and hugged me "Hai" she said whispering, I didn't know she was sensitive to 'Hai's' but anyway :3

Tav wheeled up to me "uh hey" he said with such a cute voice "hey nice to meet you" I said pretending I hadn't read about him, I gave him a warm smile and he wheeled back.

"What a nice piece of fashion" kanaya said trying to be nice about my pyjamas "thank you Oh yeah they're my cookie monster PJ's I love them" I said with a grin

"who's that motherfucker in your arms?" Gamzee asked "uh Sophie, but we have to go she'll come by some time to say hi properly but right now she has to sleep" I said politely "bye Alex" Karkat said "bye guys see you later" I said a mixture of farewells trailed us out the door as I walked with Sophie still in my arms

We got inside safely and swiftly

I put Sophie in her bed and covered her up, I went into my room and turned on the light fuck we only got Sophie's room done today, so I went into the lounge room and grabbed a blanket

And fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Sophie making breakfast even if it was already 11am "Sup my mother fucking morail" Sophie greeted "I unpacked your room you just have to move it around and also karkat is here" she quickly said as she ran around the corner but I didn't notice the last part though I walked to my room and got dressed and went out into the kitchen "hey fuckass" he said stuffing his face with pancakes that were just made "ha ha that's funny karkles, WAIT WHAT THE EH?" I started seeing straight, they both laughed as I ran back to my room, I could hear them laughing, fuckasses.

Okay so we unpacked everything with the help of Dave and Kankri (Karkat had to go somewhere with Gamzee and Tav) and had noodles for lunch, they had to leave cause Gamzee's car broke down on the highway.

I had set up my room and I loved it, Sophie had a purple room while I had a Cherry red with turquoise room ;D

Everything was unpacked and all set up we were so excited and now we were all here plus our major flush crushes from our favorite fandom -fangirl squee-

We sat on the couch eating Doritos and drinking coke while watching Pokémon

I don't know I didn't really watch I just wanted some Doritos

So I was on my phone talking to Kiarra who was now engaged to Cooper

she wants Sophie and I to be bridesmaids and we were supposed to bring dates so

Shit

To think of it I think I'll ask Karkat he's kinda nicer than I would've imagined and I think I know who Sophie will bring –nudge nudge- ;3

"I can do it" I yelled before opening the door

I opened it

"I can't fucking do this" I said kissing him on the cheek and slamming the door shut "fuck you strider" Karkat yelled from outside the door as I looked out the curtain I saw Dave doing a thumbs up and sipping apple juice "what the hell was that?" Sophie said peeking out from the kitchen doorway "I don't know" I said acting dumb and walking into the kitchen "hey Alex" Sophie said "yes?" I asked "you're on fire" she pointed out with no expression "CRAP!" I yelled

She got the tiny fire extinguisher and put me out before my shirt was fully on fire "oh my Gog!" I screamed "it's okay Alex you aren't on fire well anymore" she giggled

I think the must've heard my screaming from outside my door so strider and karkat ran in

Shit I'm in a wet shirt

It's white

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

ABSCOND!

YOUTH ROLL!

Shit that only works for Rose

Damn

I laid on the floor looking up at Dave's red eyes "sup?" I said as he helped me up "nothing much" He replied "nice shirt" Dave said I took no notice cause I knew he was joking cause he's gay

Anyways he helped me up and "accidentally" tripped me into karkat

"oh hey" I stammered as he blushed, "sorry about earlier, I was gonna ask you to come with me to this wedding thing as a date but y'know, I got nervous" I babbled on and on and karkat just covered my mouth with his hand "I'll go okay?, just stop being a Kankri, okay?" He said

-that night-

I ran off crying into the night with Karkat running after me I was just on the phone to the hospital and both of them were dying both of them I didn't need my car I just ran I didn't wait for anyone.

Sophie was starting the car they had no idea did they

Dave, Karkat and Dirk were chasing after me but I didn't care if they caught me I needed to get to them no matter what and as fast as I could

Dirk was the first to catch me as I started crying louder as Dirk hugged me

It was not enough though

I needed my morail who was driving up the road towards me

Get in the car Alex we'll go wherever you need to be right now

I nodded and got in Karkat, Dirk and Dave got in the back as I pointed to the hospital, Sophie gave me a really sincere look of sadness, the others had no idea how much pain I was in although they had gone through it before, they just didn't know what was going on.

We got to the hospital and they forwarded me to the room

My mother and father's room, "they had just been in a collision, with a drunk driver" the doctor said "your father is in a coma, and your mother is near flat lining" he added, Sophie had to hold me by hugging me forcefully so I wouldn't run off again as I cried silently "you guys go I'll be here with them I'll call if I need you" I said to the group with tears rolling down my face "I'll stay just in case, is that okay?" Dave asked, I nodded, for once I just wanted the cool, who masked his sweet side, gay guy with me tonight "Sure you don't want me to stay" Sophie said sweetly "I'll be fine" I reassured her

As they left I went to go sit on the extra bed and cry with Dave's arm around me holding me close and nicely and warmly I soon fell asleep on him and woke two hours later

My mum had just flat lined "Mum? MUM mum no don't leave me mum MUM MUM MUM!" I yelled loud enough for two nurses to come in and try and wake her up while Dave was wiping away my tears.

I sat in the corner while they took my mum out of the room. They had failed. Dave had fallen asleep. Dad wasn't gonna last much longer. I was alone; Ana was all the way on world tour she made it big, big time, she was in Japan right now doing a concert a million miles away she had detached from the family fully, she never talked to us.

The next two weeks were horrible until I got a call my father had died there wasn't gonna be a funeral, I didn't want them to have one, so they didn't. And that was that. I was alone again. Family wise

I needed to be alone from everyone, I knew this place down the block were I used to walk to, to be alone

Unfortunately Dave was there smoking when I opened the door to the abandoned boat club house "Ale-" he tried to say I just took his cigarette took a long puff and threw it away into the darkened corner and sat on the floor leaning on the wall "what the fuck Alex?" he yelled "Just sit down" I yelled back so he did "I've lost both of my parents, my sister hates me and won't talk to me and I hate that none of my family is here, so I think i have a right to be an idiot for once" I said firmly, he nodded and held my hand I'm here everyone is here and I will be your morail if needed" he said with hope "Thanks bro" I said and we fist bumped

-three weeks later X3-

we walked in the gates with our dates, Karkat and Kankri "We'll find you later we have to go find Kiarra right now okay?" I said, the boys nodded and left from what I saw Karkat was drinking some champagne

We soon found Kiarra in her room trying to get her dress done up

she looked AMAZING, her dress was long and simple with ruffles and one shoulder, ;u;

our dresses were knee high and sleeveless and were our horoscope colors Mil, Emma, chelsea, Sophie, Beeana and I got in our dresses and we loved them

we got her all ready and talked for twenty minutes discussing what we missed from when we last spoke.

So the last five minutes went by and her mother and father came in "Honey it's time" her mother said, we all forwarded out into the grand hall where kiarra's wedding was going to be held, we got paired with the groomsen and walked in arms intertwined, "Oh my gog" I said under my breath, "what is it?" the groomsman I was paired with asked "the preist what's his name?" I whispered back "Sighnin? I think he's from greece so I think he spells it differently" He whisped his reply _'It's the signless_' I thought to myself. we walked up to the altar and waited for the service to be over, I was so happy for her, she loved him so much, but we did just get out of highschool, but I guess it's ok, he did ask her, so

Karkat was talking to Kankri about the preist, okay so now it really is the signless, flip he even did the hand pose thingy crap..

Holy Shit there's more -Dies- I am going to die this week aren't I?

after the service Sophie and I walked up to Kankri and Karkat, both of them Blushed, "Kankri am I triggering you?" Sophie asked with a grin, Kankri just hid his cheeks and walked to the bathroom, Karkat followed quickly on his heels, and then Sophie and I highfived,

Kiarra ran up us in a little white and pink dress, "Guys c'mon we have to go find your paired groomsmen Imma hook you two up and also were doing photos" she quickly said so we didn't understand her properly, once we got out we headed towards our two partners we had for the service, "Hey" one said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck talking to Sophie, I took Sophie's hand and said "Sorry guys I know she's irresistible and all that stuff, but she has someone already, my apologies guys we have to get back to our _**DATES **_toodles" I said as we both waved and ran back to the inside of the hall where we ate and danced.

at around about 8pm everyone was dancing even Sophie and Kankri were, It was a slow dance she hand one hand in his and one on his shoulder while his other hand was on her waist.

Karkat and I were just sitting "They look so happy together, _Dancing"_ I tried to hint**,** He turned to look at me still resting his head on his left hand, a song Sophie and I loved from 6th grade came on, it was 'He Is We' with their song 'all about us' "Come on Karkles, I love this song.. Dance with me?" I said with a faint smile, he rolled his eyes and took my hand, we slowly danced to make our way to Sophie and Kankri who wouldn't take their eye's off each other, so we didn't say anything to them,

courtesy

I was watching my feet cause I have had no experience and so was Karkles so we bumped eachother with our heads sometimes, but he got the hang of it so he looked up, but I kept looking down, "stop looking down, Allie" He whispered, I looked up, Matt, Matt was the only one who ever called me that .. ever, I blushed "only one other guy has ever called me that" I said, he looked suprised "his name was Matt he was like my brother.. an idiot of a brother hahaha, but he was an awesome friend" I said dropping my head a little "And every heart in the room will melt" I whispered singing the song "the rooms hush hush and now's our moment take in feel it all and hold it" I kept whispering "cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love" I sang a little too loud that Karkles overheard, he blushed so hard "_Does he think I was singing that line about him flip I wanna blush, don't blush Alex, don't DON'T you blushed you_ idiot." I wanted to run into the bathroom and throw up I felt so nauseous

And then I didn't ... oh no I just threw up everywhere.. as in ._**. EVERYWHERE**_, I looked at Sophie and then Kankri and I didn't even want to look at Karkat, I was so embarrassed, eyes were all on me until my Lifesavers Kiarra and Sophie came up to me and "IMMA SUE WHOEVER DID THE CATERING TO DO THIS TO MY FRIEND!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, as soon as she said that the catering team went to clean up the situation Karkat just stood there just watching and blushing looking like he was about to say "Did _I_ do that to you, is this all my fault, am I to blame, are you okay" either that or "YOU EMBARRASSED ME SO MUCH JUST THEN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU SHOULD TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO GO HOME!, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, BY GOING TO THIS STUPID THING AND GETTING YOURSELF SICK!" yeah, a mixture of that

We got into the bathroom and I threw up a couple of times after "Babe you okay?" Kiarra asked "N- Bleuhh N-no bleugh" I said through my choking hazard called a throat, after 5 minutes I stood up and was okay, after washing my face and using Kiarra's spare toothbrush that she had for her honeymoon, she packed like six so it was okay.

We walked out Sophie and Kiarra holding onto both of my arms to keep me up, since I just threw up 3 days worth of food in the bathroom and feeling pretty numb and faint, Karkat and Kankri came over when Sophie gestured them to, everyone just watched some laughed and some were just whispering while staring me up.

we got out to the parking lot and Cooper came out "Hey you okay?" he said handing us our 'Thanks for coming to our wedding doggie bags' "Yeah I'm fine, I just need to sleep haha," I replied "are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked tentatively "I'll be okay, also you two have a good honeymoon and a great life" I reassured "you too" Kiarra said putting the boquet in my lap and giving me a wink, I rolled my eyes and gave her smile, she closed the car door shut and walked away holding Coopers hand and waving good bye as we pulled out of the parking space and left with Karkat and I in the back together with a blanket around me and him hugging me and rubbing my back, while Kankri and Sophie were holding hands in the front while Sophie was driving.

Just then I got a text from Kiarra "You know you want him" it said, Karkat looked over but I quickly hid it from him so He couldn't see it, and also me blushing, it was true I've always liked him , but I didn't know he would like materialize and move in next to me /u/

Sophie turned the raidio on cause it was getting very silent and awkward,

I slowly slid my hand into his and closed around his hand I heard a sharp gasp a nearly silent one, but soon he had his fingers intertwined with his and both of us blushing but not letting us see that we were, it felt very warm and right, on the way home I was just sitting in the adorable sleeping Karkat's arms and watched out the window at the stars, I gave out a sigh and pulled out my phone and texted kiarra "Yeah I know, that's why I'm in his arms now :)" and pressed send

To Kiarra:  
>Yeah I know, that's why I'm in his arms now :)<p>

From Kiarra:  
>Naw that's cute, I'll talk more tomorrow Cooper and I are on our criuse now, everyone still thinks we're at the wedding, but we legged it XD<p>

To Kiarra:  
>haha nice ;), you flipping druggo :D<br>Night :)

From Kiarra:  
>Thanks, Night 3<p>

To Kiarra:  
>3 lel jks 3<p>

I sent the last text before putting my phone back in my pocket, which was hard for me because I had a Karkles around me...

We got home around one cause I got hungry on the way home and so did everyone else so we got out at the nearest service station and bought some chips and assorted lollies and drinks.

When we got home Karkat and Kankri walked into our house and helped me get into bed and have some morphine so I would feel sick anymore,

"That was the worst night of my life in there but the trip home was so good" I told Karkat while he walked out "Night Karkles!" I sorta yelled "Stop calling me that!" he yalled back in a joking manner, I chuckled and felt wave of heat come over my face when I closed my eyes, I was blushing so hard, I bit my lip and sighed "Haha" I blurted out before falling asleep

"What do you mean Kiarras dead it's been a day" I yelled into the phone at Cooper, "Wh- where did you get a chicken?! YOU ARE GONNA DIE!" I screamed as I hung up "what happened?" Sophie said in the kitchen, I cried as I walked in "Alex what happened?" she yelled as she ran to my side "Kiarra died" I started laughing "Cooper.. Stuck a chicken .. up her" I laughed hystericly, Sophie did as well

I woke up sweating, Sophie in my room looking at me, scared "What the flip?" she said "what?!" I asked "you were just screaming, crying, then laughing like maniac, and now you're awake, you also said somethigng about Kiarra and Cooper fucking with a chicken" she said, I went wide eyed "I seriously said that?" I yelled, "also Eridan finally showed up and he can do his magic in this world or some shit, he even bought his magic shit" Sophie said "IT'S SCIENCE" Eridan yelled "the only bad thing about him, is that he doesn't use Fish puns" she said crossing her arms

"Is anyone else here, cause I need to talk to him, alone and Karkat, alone" I said trying not to sound like a douche "that's okay, he's right here" she said as she pulled karkat in the room, walked out and closed the door "First of all" I said as I got up and kissed him deeply and pulled away, him looking dumbfounded second of all I said as I chucked him against a wall "Are we a thing" I said firmly "I guess if you wanna be I guess.." he said blushing "Good" I said as I kissed him again and let go and pushed him out the door walked out, took Eridan by the wrist and shoved him in my room

"I know why you're here" I said lighting a cigarette "I know" He said dropping his head, I got up and walked over to him, kissed his cheek and told him "Never come back, ever" I opened the door and kicked his ass out the house I walked out of the house and came back two hours later, but I lost my key so I went through my window and found this

Well...

I am officially scarred, Kankri is over

he

broke

his

vows

I sit in my room crying Turning my music up really loudly so I can't hear them,  
>The pain the horror, the horror<p>

hey don't know I here, they're going all out screaming, hitting the wall and everything, they left her door open so if I walk past they'll see me and die of embarassment

I hear one final scream a really big and girly one, both at the same time, my eyes widen, fuck ffuck I need to get outta here!

I run past their door hearing Sophie scream out "SHIT"

I run out of the house, burst the door open and run into Karkat's arms and start crying "I heard everything" QnQ "heard what?" he asked "Sophie and Kankri broke their vows" I cried, he went wide eyed and pulled me in close and papped me

I stayed at his house for the night and Kankri stayed at mine not knowing I heard everything...

The next day Kankri came in the house, so I bolted to my home to see everything but five minutes later we sat on the couch, Just Sophie and I, it was so awkward, I worked up the courage to say something "what was that, I thought you were innocent" I said, her head fell "we were playing monopoly, and I won so we screamed, it wasn't what you think" she said blushing, I burst out in laughter "oh my gog! XD" she just looked at me embarrassed, "we thought you were out so we were screaming, like that" I knew she was lying, cause she was so easy to read but X3

I was trying to hold in the laughter, but couldn't Kankri came through the door "Mon-Mon-pop-ollllllleeyyy" I screamed as I pointed at him and laughed, Karkat came in after him "What are you doing Lexi?" he asked as he helped me up "th-they weren't fucking hahahah th-they w-w-w-were playing a board game" I yelled through laughs, by then they where both dying of embarrassment as Karkat and I rolled on the floor laughing

"Shut up!" she yelled as she stood up "who plays ga-ames like t-that" Karkat yelled "when they're fooling around" Kankri said looking very triggered "well!" I yelled keeping a straight face "you have vows Kankri" Karkat said "even more reason to do so" Kankri yelled with his arms crossed Sophie's whole face went crimson and she hid her face "Yeah okay fine" Karkat said looking at me giving me a face that basiclly said "You and I both know it was more than just normal monopoly" I nodded

"Alrighty then Karkat Kankri, why did you guys come over here?" I asked changing the subject "We just came to see if you guys were okay" Kk said "Okai bye then" I said closing the door in their faces"

I looked at Sophie "Your 're pregnant arn't you" I said "not if I keep taking the pills" she said "they hardly ever work" I say while handing her, her breakfast " I know" she says under her breath "you have to tell him" I say "he knows" she says again scrunching her fingers up in her lap "It's okay bro, you've got me"

the next day we went to the hospital ward with Kankri and had a look at what happened, she was clear, but lucky, very lucky

she came home and hugged me we talked had some pizza and invited everyone over to have dinner

Tav, Gamzee, John, Karkat, Kankri, Feferi, Sollux, Eridan, Dave, Dirk, Jake, Nepeta and Equius, and roxy of course

We all had an awesome time, until we ran out of pizza, So I went to get more with Sollux "tho whath up?" he asked with his adorable lisp "Uh not much" I said "tho you and kk?" he asked "huh, yeah haha" I laughed "Can I change that?" he asked again "I don't think so, probably in the other book I'm writing" I say before realising what I said "what" he laughed "yeah its got 27 chapters so far" X3 I said blushing, he kissed my cheek and ran in the shop for the pizzas and came back, me still blushing a crimson red

"fuck you Sol" I said, he smirked and I drove away and into the driveway "where have you been it's been five minutes" Kk said "Getting the pathath kk" He said, I nodded, and walked both our arms handling more than 5 pizzas, we sat, we all talked, yelled and got drunk together, hey wasn't my fault Gamzee and Roxy did it!

we played games until 3am before we started falling asleep Roxy and Sophie fell asleep together roxy had her head on her shoulders, they were nice friends, Karkat and I fell asleepon sollux's shouldersand the rest of them went home

((what'cha think, I'll do more I promise bro's X3))


End file.
